Silver Sentinel
Silver Sentinel is a white Unicorn with blue eyes. She also sport a braided blue and dark blue mane and tail. She is devoted to Princess Celestia for giving her a chance to redeem her name, not holding her or her twin sisters responsible for the actions of her family and for allowing her to become a Royal Guard. She is controlled by SilverSentinal Personal Achievements Redemption : She has broken away from the bounds of her family's bad reputation as criminals and as been given the pardon and permission to live as a citizen of Canterlot without the bad stain of her family's name. Savior : She was able to pull her twin sisters from that life without them hating her for taking them away from their parents. They understood what she told them about their parents and preferred to stay with her. Young but Experienced : She(thus far) is the youngest pony of her time to become a Captain in her profession as a Royal Guard in Canterlot. Wise Spender : From the salary she gets. 20% goes into spending bits for supplies, school fees for her sisters and luxury. Another 20% goes into savings. 30% goes into insurance so that if something were to happen to her in the line of duty, her sisters would be set, 15% each. The other 30% goes to charity. Honorable Citizen : She might be a strict and serious pony when on duty but one could see the soft heart below that Royal Guard armor when she donates to charity. Personality As a Royal Guard you would expect her to be as stone-faced as every other pony guard and she is. Silver Sentinel takes her job quite seriously but once that armor comes off, she becomes a kind and friendly pony. Don't take that to heart just yet though because she can also be quite competitive as well. When the armor comes on again though, you will find that it is hard to believe that she is the same pony. Her seriousness and strictness knows no bounds then. Her pursuit for justice is even stronger. This caused her to gain the respect and fear of many pony criminals in Equestria. Powers/Abilities Silver Star : This is the only known spell she has ever made and used. At the start it was only she that used it but she later taught Twilight and Shining Armor how to use it as well. Whether they use it or not is up to them. Chain Inspiration ''' : She uses her inspiration to inspire others whether she likes it or not. '''Advanced Magical Knowledge : She gained this knowledge from her time studying in Canterlot as well as taking lessons from Twilight whenever she could spare the time. This adds to her capability in Spell Crafting. Skills Spell Crafting : She might have the ability to craft spells but she mainly uses the skill to improve spells. The only known spell she has ever crafted, is her personal spell called Sliver Star. Silver Tongue : Being part of a criminal family has it's advantages. She has the skill of telling ponies just what they want to hear in her own way though she rarely does this because it plays against her morals. Category:Ponies Category:Owned by SilverSentinel